Gaming terminals, such as slot machines, video poker machines and the like, have been a cornerstone of the gaming industry for several years. Generally, the popularity of such machines with players is dependent on the likelihood (or perceived likelihood) of winning money at the machine and the intrinsic entertainment value of the machine relative to other available gaming options. For example, slot machines or gaming terminals that simulate slot machines present players with a randomly determined array of symbols, and combinations of these symbols in the array are evaluated to determine the outcome of the game. Players perceive a greater likelihood of winning money and find greater entertainment value in such machines or terminals when a greater variety of winning symbol combinations are provided.